


The Littlest Winchester

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [160]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Not-so Drunken Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam tells Adam he loves him with all the liquid courage of a glass of cranberry juice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Littlest Winchester

“I always wanted a little brother,” Sam slurs from the doorway.

 

Adam takes one look at his flushed cheeks and sloshing wine glass and sighs. “Dude, you’re drunk.”

 

Sam wrinkles his nose in a way that would probably be adorable on anyone else but that’s just strange to see on a giant. Not that Adam is _much_ shorter, but Sam is _built_ and makes everyone else seem like a wispy little thing in comparison. “Nah,” he decides.

 

A little bit of the wine plops out of the glass and onto the newly cleaned carpet, so Adam chooses to take Sam’s declaration with a grain of salt. “Right,” he laughs.

 

“But-” Sam pauses to giggle, and Adam is mature enough that it takes him a few seconds to get the joke – “Seriously, Ad... Ada... _Adam._ Seriously. I have _always_ wanted a little bro. You know, so I could take care of him, and pinch his little baby cheeks.” Sam leans forward to do just that, poking an indignant Adam’s cheek with the hand that wasn’t currently engrossed in single-handedly ruining the carpet with its carelessness. “I love you _so_ much,” he sighs.

 

Adam promptly decides that he is far too sober to be having this conversation, and that whatever it was that Sam was drinking to get himself _this_ drunk, he wants some of it for himself. “Give me that before you destroy the carpet, will you?” He growls as he wrests the wine glass from Sam’s pliant fingers. He brings it to his lips and takes a huge swallow, only to spit it right back into the glass because it’s _cranberry juice._ Freaking cranberry juice.

 

“Um,” Sam says, very eloquently and _very_ soberly. He winces and looks down at his shoes, somehow managing to look like a five-year-old in a way that _no_ _one_ over six feet tall should be able to.

 

“Sam,” Adam says, a lot more tenderly than either of them are expecting. He stands and wraps his arms around his brother. “I, for one, was happy being the only child, but... For what it’s worth, if I had to have big brothers, I’m glad it turned out to be you and Dean.”

 

Sam laughs breathlessly against his shoulder and squeezes him just a little too hard. “Do I still get to pinch your cheeks?”

 

Adam rolls his eyes. “ _No_.”

 

“Please?” Sam pulls away to give him those big brown puppy dog eyes, and Adam realizes instantly that resistance is futile.

 

“Fine, but just this once.”


End file.
